


After School Stories

by Ramencat5



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Boogey mansion, Gen, Kitty thinks she knows something, Little Twyla, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Raven and Cerise hang out, Romulus (mentioned), Secrets, but Ramona knows how to deal with cats, it's super sweet and fun, the woods - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramencat5/pseuds/Ramencat5
Summary: Various ideas I have about the lives of Monster High/Ever After High students once school lets out for the day, because we need more content.(Chapters will probably be unrelated.)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Tiny Twyla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Draculaura goes looking for Howleen at Boogey Mansion, she finds something that wasn't meant to be discovered.

Draculaura was flying to Boogey Mansion at a normal pace, relishing in the feeling of the wind against her wings in the darkness of the early night. Ever since she had gotten her vampire powers she had gained a sense of freedom, both figuratively and literally.

It was also pretty handy to turn into a bat at times like this, when she needed to be discreet. Howleen was supposed to be with Twyla, but Clawdeen had an inkling she wasn't there when she didn't pick up her iCoffin. It was an hour past the time she had said she would return.

Clawdeen was busy packing for a family trip, so Draculaura went in search for the younger werewolf at her behest.

Finally at the end of her flight, Draculaura let out a high-pitched burst of sounds before transforming back into her vampire form. "Huh, there's only one person in there."

She dialed Clawdeen and told her as much. " _See if you can get invited in. Ooh if Howleen isn't there I'm gonna- Clawd! Get your dirty socks away from my stuff! No down, down put my shoes down those heels cost me a fortune. Drac, I gotta go, update me._ "

"Werewolves." Draculaura shook her head, nearing the door to the mansion. "Hello? Twyla? Is anyone there? It's Draculaura!"

Her sharp hearing allowed her to hear a small squeak and a lot of rustling. "C-come in!"

That certainly sounded like Twyla, but much... cuter, if Draculaura tried to find a fitting word. She let herself in, crawling through the small door. Twyla was waiting on the other side where the shadows of the walls just crept into sight.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting anyone today." She was barely visible, just an outline and some colours until she took another step towards Draculaura. The latter frowned.

"What? But Clawdeen said Howleen told her she was here. Oh my ghoul, you look totes adorbs though."

She took in Twyla's outfit, much different from what she wore at school. Instead of her usual shirt and layered skirt pairing, she was in an oversized pastel blue and purple striped sweater with knee-high socks and ghost themed slippers.

"Howleen? No, she told me she had something important to do after school. I was... chilling on my own for a while."

A loud crackle of thunder resounded, not that Draculaura minded. It was the perfect weather out, dry but gloomy. What she found interesting was Twyla curling into herself with a whimper. Once again she whipped out her phone and called Clawdeen.

"So your sister isn't here."

" _That wolf has a lot of explaining to do when I get my claws on her, we have an hour to finish packing for our flight to Hauntlywood and I am-_ "

"Just a sec Clawdeen, I'm putting you on speaker. Twyla's acting different." Draculaura watched the girl timidly back away at another bout of thunder, picking up her pet dust bunny from the pile of things at her feet and hugging it.

" _H_ _ow so?"_ Right before Twyla could shove her things further into the shadows Draculaura caught a glimpse of a few items - a colouring book, some crayons and what looked like... a pacifier?

"Uh, I'll be right back." There it was again, her cute high-pitched voice, this time much shakier than before. She disappeared into the shadows.

"She has a lot of little ghoul's things and she seems scared of loud noises. Kind of like a kid," Draculaura chuckled. "She just disappeared again, like she wants to be alone? Come on Twyla, it's just me, Draculaura. Why the sudden shyness?"

"Scawy."

"Scary? What's scary? Can't be me, I don't bite. I mean, I have fangs, but I am a vegetarian." Draculaura rambled, giggling.

 _"Okay, I have an idea. I'm coming over, I just need to bring some things. Drac, can you treat Twyla like she's a kid for now? I'll be there in a few minutes._ "

"Why do I need to-"

" _Trust me_." The call ended with a click.

Draculaura sighed. "Hey Twyla? I know you like the shadows a lot but I can't see you. Are we playing hide-and-screech now? You're definitely going to win, I'd get lost walking in a circle in this place."

Twyla giggled softly, poking her head out into the light. "You... won't make fun of me, will you?"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Cause I dun like loud noises but 'm a ghoul. And, and I like playing with kid's things."

"I'm literally a vampire that faints when she sees bl-bloo- you know. It's fine. And growing up is so overrated, I just turned sixteen-hundred and it's not all fun and games. So if you like playing with things at home then who can stop you? The ghouls and I always play board games at our sleepovers anyways."

"Okay."

Twyla shuffled next to Draculaura and sat down. At that moment Clawdeen trotted into the room.

"How did you not get lost?"

"Oh honey, you underestimate the power of my nose on a full moon." Clawdeen turned to Twyla and knelt down. "Hi."

The younger waved with her sleeve flapping in the air.

"I brought you a surprise."

"Fow me?" Twyla gasped when Clawdeen pulled a few toys from her purse. A small rubber ball, a bone-shaped squeaky toy and a soft donut chew toy.

"Yeah, I have loads of unused puppy toys at home. No one will miss these."

Twyla nodded, carefully placing them into the shadows where her other things were. "Thank you."

She melted into Clawdeen's touch as the older ruffled her hair, lightly scratching her behind the ears and under her chin. Draculaura was both captivated and curious watching them both.

"She's just like a child!"

Clawdeen hummed, patting Twyla's head. "Sometimes we need some extra love, that's all Twyla needs right now. Hey Twy-twy, do you have any idea where Howleen might be? We have to leave for a trip."

"I think thewe's a pawty fow the seniow wolves in the woods. Maybe thewe? She wanted to go, I think."

Draculaura snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! Clawd told me that some of the pack wolves won the casketball finals against Granite City and they're holding a celebratory summer fest tonight! Clawd was so sad he couldn't make it because he had to pack his luggage, he kept making puppy eyes at me all day. Well, for that and because he'd miss me, five days with no Clawd? I can't imagine a minute without him-"

"Yeah yeah lover ghoul, why don't you go meet your boyfriend at my place while I sniff out my sister. Something tells me Romulus is at that party. That wolf is going to be grounded for the rest of her unlife if she makes us miss our plane." Draculaura brightened at her words, shouting a quick goodbye before heading out the door in the direction of the Wolf house.

"Shouldn't you go find Howleen?" Twyla asked, brushing her sleeve along her lips.

"And leave you here all alone?"

Twyla shrugged. "I like being alone. M' always in the dark."

She yelped as lightning crackled outside followed by the dreaded rumble of thunder, and buried herself in Clawdeen's chest. "Oh sweet Twilight, the sky sounds angry but I can be much louder than that."

The werewolf proceeded to howl at full volume, holding her firmly and lovingly. "See? The storm can't compare to this wolf."

Twyla smiled. "How do you... know... what to do? Or what I'm... like?"

"When you're up at three in the morning researching ways to de-stress you find a lot of things on the monsternet. Seriously, I had so many assignments that my fur was falling out. I'm used to puppysitting too, so there's that. You wanna talk about it?"

Clawdeen checked her watch. "Oh no, I don't have much time. Tell you what, how about I take you with me and you can tell me on the way to the party? Have you ever travelled by werewolf?"

Twyla shook her head, excitement gleaming in her eyes as she climbed onto Clawdeen's back.

Clawdeen howled the moment she stepped outside, the full moon heightening her skills. "And now to run with the power of the full mo-wooooooon!"

She ran into the woods, letting her hearing and sense of smell guide her to wherever Howleen was hiding out. Twyla clung to her tightly, resting her cheek against the older's soft brown fur in a comfortable manner.

"Dad's never home these days, he's always out on business trips. Sometimes I have to suck out all the negative energy he spreads to kids, because I don't like how he gives nice people nightmares."

Despite the whistling breeze and twigs cracking under her shoes Clawdeen could hear what Twyla was saying. She hummed to let the younger know she was listening.

"Well, I think I grew up quickly because I've been doing that for years. Sometimes I get lonely at home. I miss out on a lot 'cause I'm too shy at school. So I guess I try to relive whatever I didn't get to do as a little ghoul to help when I feel lonely. Is that wrong?"

"Not at all, sweetie. Duck your head." They went below a low hanging tree branch.

"I dunno, it doesn't feel normal."

The party finally came into view, music blaring from speakers and wolves roughousing in a clearing for fun. Clawdeen slowed to a stop, gently placing Twyla down. "If it makes you happy it's normal to you, alright?" She tapped Twyla's nose, making her break into a wide grin.

"Do you know what it's called? What you do?"

Twyla shook her head, biting her sleeve.

"Age regression." Clawdeen swept the area with her eyes, smirking when she found her sister hiding behind a bush spying on none other than her past puppysitter. Romulus.

"What if Howleen sees me? I don't want her to know," Twyla mumbled with a pout.

"Climb onto my back again and pretend you're asleep. I can make an excuse for you." Clawdeen cooed as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you." Twyla did as told, closing her eyes and nuzzling the crook of Clawdeen's neck. The older's heart fluttered. They would have to talk about this later. Right now, Clawdeen had a bratty wolf to deal with.

She snuck over to her sister, bent over to accommodate Twyla's weight on her back. She was extremely light, though that could be attributed to Clawdeen's strength increasing for the night.

"HOWLEEN WOLF YOU GET YOUR FUR-COVERED BEHIND BACK HOME THIS INSTANT!"

Howleen jumped from a few feet away at her sister's snarl and turned around wide-eyed.

"Oh hey, Twyla, Clawdeen." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Home, now. Unless you want me to tell Clawdia we missed her big Hauntlywood screenwriting debut because _some wolf_ was putting her nose where noses shouldn't be. You haven't even packed yet." Clawdeen managed to grab her shirt collar and drag her back by it, walking the way she came.

"Clawdeen, relax. It's a full moon, it won't take long."

"You say that and yet you won't be able to decide on which half of your closet to bring for a solid hour before stealing my clothes at the last minute and dashing out the door. It's happened before."

Howleen muttered, "It was three shirts and a skirt, sis, give me a break. I don't need your hand-me-downs when we're going to Hauntlywood anyways. I need to wear things that are in season."

It was a constant argument between the two, bickering all the way home. Typical of werewolves to compete for authority.

"Why'd you bring Twyla along anyways?"

Clawdeen raised an eyebrow. "When you didn't come home I went where you _said_ you were. I disturbed this poor ghoul from her rest, so I made it up to her by keeping her company and letting her sleep on my back. That mansion is way too big for one monster."

The younger werewolf accepted that as an answer and huffed as Clawdeen shoved her into their house.

"If you're not packed by the time I bring my suitcases down here you're walking to the airport yourself," Clawdeen threatened, watching her climb the stairs to her room before letting go of Twyla. She slid off Clawdeen's back and landed on her feet awkwardly.

"Should I walk you home?"

"Nah, I can manage. I'll... call you later?" Twyla rubbed her arm, putting one foot behind the other.

"Sure thing. I can come over whenever you want, if I'm free." Clawdeen bit back a grin at Twyla's actions - she was practically bouncing on her toes.

"You'd do that for me?"

Clawdeen nodded, following her to the doorway.

"Oh, um, okay. Thank you Clawdeen, really."

"You keep thanking me today-" Twyla had already disappeared into the night by the time Clawdeen turned around. "You're welcome."

There was a crash from inside.

"Draculaura you better not be playing fetch with Clawd, I just organized the house!" She rolled her eyes.

Upon landing in Hauntlywood Clawdeen checked her phone while waiting for their luggage to arrive, finding a multitude of pictures sent by Twyla of her playing with the toys Clawdeen brought her, followed by a single message.

_Thank you for expanding my collection, Twy-twy loves you♡_

"Aw. I love you too little one," Clawdeen murmured as she typed, hitting send and pocketing her iCoffin so no one would see their chats.

She couldn't wait to get back and talk to her sister's friend in person. Until then, she had a lot to do in Hauntlywood.

"Howleen are those my earrings?"

Yup, a _lot_ to do.


	2. Your Secret's Safe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cerise Hood and Raven Queen hang out in the dark forest, where they're free to be themselves.

"Can you still see us Maddie?"

"Nope! Can't see a thing."

Cerise grinned from ear to ear. "Raven, your spell worked! Now we're both invisible!"

"Temporarily. It'll wear off in a few minutes when we're deep enough. Thanks Maddie, I'll see you later!"

"Meet me at tea time!" She skipped away.

Raven and Cerise headed into the Dark Forest, giggling once they were far enough from the high school.

"It's been so long since I let my wolf side out. You know, apart from aggressive growls and sneaking steak from the castleteria. Morning runs haven't been the same since Kitty caught me out here, and who knows where Faybelle lurks in these woods."

Raven beamed as Cerise pulled her hood back, revealing her pointy wolf ears.

"Luckily you have me." Raven nudged her. "Why the Dark Forest instead of the Enchanted Forest?"

"Dad and the pack live here while mom and I take the other route, you know, to avoid being seen around each other." She shrugged. "Sometimes if no one's around we get to meet, but we can't exactly live together and have all of Ever After find out about our family. That'd be chaos."

"Isn't it lonely? Not being able to see your dad at home?"

Cerise bent down to tie her shoelaces. "I see him at school, it's enough for me. We're pretty much used to our arrangement, and it's not all bad! We had another picnic the other day. The sunset was just the best ever after."

She blinked as Raven held something in front of her face - it was a stick. Probably off the ground, having fallen from a nearby tree. The ground was littered with twigs and branches anyways. Cerise couldn't help but make puppy eyes at it, her gaze following it as Raven waved it with sharp movements.

"You want it? You want the stick? Go fetch!"

Raven let out an amused giggle as Cerise ran after the stick, picked it up in her mouth and trotted over to her friend. They repeated the game a few more times, Raven bursting into laughter when she faked throwing the stick and Cerise ran all the same, pausing midway with a confused expression.

"You're evil." She nudged Raven while glaring at the grass under her feet, her face reddening like her cloak.

"Now I know why they call you Cerise- hey!" Raven was tackled to the ground. Not that she minded with how Cerise literally pawed her with her hands in excitement. "You're just a big puppy, you know that."

"Mhm." Cerise smiled, "I'm half puppy."

She suddenly lifted her head and sniffed, a familiar scent coming nearby. Someone from her pack. She hoped it wasn't her father, The Big Bad Wolf still didn't know Raven was in on their secret and Cerise would rather keep it that way. She grinned brightly as a friendly wolf cub came out from behind a few bushes. "Carmine!"

The wolf gave a small howl and nuzzled her. "Missed me that much, huh? We don't we go for a run?" Carmine seemed to notice Raven's presence, snarling and jumping between her and Cerise.

"Woah, down girl." Raven backed up a few steps, sporting the most gentle smile she could offer.

Cerise ran a hand through the cub's fur. "Don't worry, Raven's a friend. We're safe with her."

The wolf circled Raven, sniffing her carefully. Raven held out a timid hand, letting Carmine sniff it. Satisfied, Carmine licked her hand and yipped.

"Come on Carmine, let's race." Cerise got into a starting position, motioning for Raven to join them.

"Me?" Raven bent down. "I don't know if I should..."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Unless you're too chicken to race against wolves."

"Oh it is _on_."

"No magic though!" Cerise added, inhaling when a cool breeze blew by them. It tickled her ears and brought a warm smile to her face. Raven didn't think she had ever seen Cerise this happy before. She looked as free as she felt.

Carmine yipped three times, and they _ran_.


	3. Concealed Fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramona Badwolf and Kitty Cheshire have a 'nice chat' about Cerise.  
> (ft. Maddie because we all love our batty tea enthusiast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Brillig :) here you go!

Kitty Cheshire.

A cunning, conniving cat.

She admired her mother and took after her in many ways, sharing her passion for stirring up chaos in Ever After, although her mother, _The_ Cheshire Cat, paid no mind to where the line lay.

(Brooke constantly reminded Kitty of the events of Spring Unsprung, and while she seemed to ignore the narrator-in-training, she also knew how far was too far.)

Kitty loved mischief, usually watching it unfold from afar, never getting too involved herself. She considered it to be harmless fun. The others in Ever After High, however, may not share the same sentiment.

Especially with the stunt she was about to pull.

"Maddie!" She purred when her roommate came into view, teleporting from atop a tree branch to the grass below. She smoothed out her skirt and twirled her lavender curls around a few fingers.

"What are you up to now, Kitty?" Maddie giggled. "Birdwatching again?"

"Puh-leez. That's for kittens. I just spotted the scoop of the century. You want in on the drama? I know you love tea." Kitty slithered around Maddie and toyed with the brim of her hat.

"If you're starting up rumours again-"

Kitty grinned her Cheshire grin and lowered the finger Maddie was wagging in her direction. "Oh, but my mad Maddie, I saw this with my own eyes. Cerise Hood was in the Dark Forest earlier."

How much earlier she refused to specify. In truth she had been spying on Cerise for ages, but a little twist of words would make it sound like she had merely caught a single glimpse of the girl.

"So? She goes on runs all the time." Now Maddie was daintily picking her mouse out of her hat, keeping it on her shoulder and away from Kitty's claws.

"I saw her with her hood down. You didn't hear it from me, but she has wolf ears, _and_ she followed a wolf cub further into the woods."

Maddie arched an eyebrow. "You sure you're feeling well? I think you need a nice hot cup of tea."

In an instant Maddie had pulled out her table and tea set, pouring out a steaming cup before handing it to her feline friend.

"I'm not ill! I know what I saw. Isn't it funny how we never see who Red Riding Hood married? Or how Cerise refuses to take her hood off, ever? Like she has something to hide. Her eyes glow when she's irked, and she growls too." Kitty continued, batting her lashes to convince Maddie. The latter sipped her own tea and barked out a laugh.

"So you're saying Cerise is a wolf? That's ridiculous! And even if it's true, that's not a very nice thing to say. No one would believe you in all of Ever After with your reputation anyways." Maddie's incessant giggles were starting to get on Kitty's nerves.

"I know someone who might." Kitty rolled her eyes and disappeared, her grin fading last, as always.

"And they call me crazy," Maddie said, giving her pet mouse a miniscule teacup.

Little did she know that the cat was about to have a nice chat with a canine.

Kitty found who she was looking for outside of the dance room that night. She revealed herself and tapped the person's shoulder.

She had to back into a wall to avoid a face full of claws, snickering as Ramona Badwolf snarled at her. "Don't you know better than to sneak up on a wolf?"

"Funny you should ask," Kitty tapped a finger on her lip with an innocent expression. "I've been wolf watching in the forest for days and you're the only cub that seems to mind."

Ramona's steely eyes stared her down. "What do you want, chaos cat?"

"Cheshire, dear Badwolf. I was just dying of curiosity, as a cat does, you know. Seeing as how Cerise has wolf ears..."

She only had enough time to blink before she was pinned to the wall, fiery yellow eyes and red-streaked hair too close to her than she would have liked.

"That's a dangerous insinuation you have there."

"Oh I know. Imagine the chaos." Kitty teleported to behind Ramona, but the wolf's reflexes were far better than she had expected. Yet again she found herself backed into a corner.

She kept her cool. "You wouldn't happen to know who Red Riding Hood married, hmm? Seeing as her daughter's your rival, I can only assume you know each others' stories."

"Why would I tell you?" Ramona spoke gruffly. "Don't poke your pretty nose where it's not welcome."

"Interesting. I hoped you would like to see Cerise's downfall, since you're destined to be rivals. Unless... you know her a little too well. You know all the wolves in the area. Wouldn't snitch on a pack member would you? I prefer the cat life myself. Solitude is the best. No need for loyalty or leaders." Kitty glanced at her claws.

Ramona took a long look at her. Realizing that Kitty was only pretending to know the full story, and could not specify the details of Ramona and Cerise's relationship, it was safe to say the Big Bad Secret was still under wraps. Kitty was only trying to worm it out of Ramona for maximum chaos.

Now to make excuses.

Ramona smirked. "Cerise? A pack member? Part wolf? You're in over your head. What, did you have too much catnip for breakfast?"

"No-"

"Please. That girl has been on our tails for weeks trying to figure out how we act. You know, so she can outsmart us-me, in the future. For our destiny, as you say? I despise her, pretending she can be faster, stronger, _better_ , than us wolves. She even wears fake wolf ears to blend in, pretends it enhances her hearing I guess."

She let Kitty go and spared a glance over her shoulder. "If you have nothing else to waste my time with, I'm going to bed."

Kitty was left confused. "Why would she-"

Then, Ramona added, "Listen Kitty. Stay away from Cerise, Red, and my family. The last thing we need is for all of Ever After to collapse and start a royal-rebel war over destinies. That's going _wonderfully_ for Apple and Raven. I'm sure your mother would _love_ to get caught in the crossfire as one of the original fairytales, considering, you know, anything you let slip out might not be the small bit of mischief you think it is."

With that, Ramona ran off into the night, amd Kitty was left with a handful of questions, all of them with the same answer.

Curiosity killed the cat, but the satisfaction of knowing the truth might not be enough for her this time.


End file.
